The Suffering
by muggedbyamoney
Summary: There is a murder at hollywood arts. How does Jade take it
1. Chapter 1

*_Hello 911 what's your emergency*_

"Please god help me she is going to kill me…" a boy whispered into his phone as a dark figure searched the room.

*_Sir you will have to speak up. What's your location_*

"I'm…I'm not sure. Someone took me off the street and dragged me blindfolded to an unknown location. I managed to get away. I'm hiding in a closet. Please send help." The boy whispered frantically.

*_Ok sir we have located you position and a squad car is on its way stay calm and stay quiet help will be there shortly_*

"Thank you" the boy whispered into his phone but this time he was a little too loud.

The dark figure searching the room turned and faced the direction of the boy. He covered his mouth trying to lower the sound of his breathing but to no affect. The figure saw the light of the boys cell phone. He picked something up off of the table and turned toward the closet once more. He raised the object and pointed it at the cowering boy in the closet. With a click the shotgun in the figures hands went off and shot into the closet, killing the boy inside.

Jade West awoke with a jolt and looked at her alarm clock _4:15_, at least she had time to go back to sleep before having to get ready for school, and that is exactly what she did. A knock came at the front door awaking Jade from her resumed sleep, she again looked at the alarm _5:30_. With a huff Jade groggily arose from bed to investigate the banging at the door.

"This better be important for you to be interrupting my beauty sleep" Jade stated as she opened the door, to find two police officers at her door.

"Are you Jade West?" the officer closest to the door asked.

"Who's asking" Jade snapped back, having just woken up and having no coffee in her system who could blame her.

"Are you in a relationship with one Beck Oliver?" the officer asked assuming she was indeed Jade.

"Y-yes. Did something happen to Beck?" Jade asked, her heart dropping.

"At 4:10 this morning we received a call from his cell phone, he said he was kidnapped and didn't know his whereabouts. We tracked the gps on his phone but by the time we arrived at his location…" The officer trailed off.

"What. What did you find? Please I need to know. " Jade let out. She was crying now but she didn't care.

"There was nothing there to save. I'm sorry." The officer finished.

Jade fell to her knees and put her head in her hands and let out a scream filled with pain and loneliness. She cried until she had the courage to look up and say one word.

"How."

"He was shot through a closet door with a shotgun, straight to the chest. There was nothing that could have been done. I'm sorry." The younger officer said without thinking.

"That…that's not possible. I just saw him last night. We went out for dinner to Nozu's sushi is his favorite." Jade said to herself mostly letting the happy memory wash over the nightmare she was experiencing.

"We can take you to see the body, if you want" The older officer said to the crying girl while giving his young partner a look telling him he shouldn't have said what he did.

"I can't I have to get ready for school and take my test and hand in a paper and sing a song and it's a busy day. I can't." Jade said making any excuse not to see the love of her life dead on a metal slab. If she didn't see it then it wasn't real.

Jade jumped in the shower after she left the officers. She could cry there and the tears would wash away with the falling water, and hopefully so would this nightmare.

After taking an hour to get ready Jade got in her car and headed for the closest coffee shop. She ordered her coffee black with 2 sugars but when she got to her car she emptied a flask of rum into her steaming hot coffee to calm her nerves before school.

Jade arrived at HA at 7:30 that morning and decided to get all of her tears out before entering the building and having to see her friends without Beck.

At 7:45 Jade wiped her tears away and took a big gulp of rum coffee and went into the building. Her eyes darted to Beck's locker first hoping with all her heart that he was there and it was all just a bad dream or a joke, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Jade went to her scissor-covered locker and started to get her books ready for the day.

As Jade finished her coffee a bubbly Cat came bouncing up behind Jade who was busy in her locker. "HI Jade!" Cat squealed startling the broken goth. "So how was your date last night? Did you and Beck have fun? I'm not allowed back at Nozu's because one time my brother tried to make his own sushi at our table with the fish from the aquarium in the restaurant." The cheery girl rambled on until Jade could take no more of it.

"Cat shut up, just shut THE FUCK UP." Jade screamed at her friend. "The world isn't fucking rainbows and gummy bears. You need to grow the fuck up and stop acting like such a child." Jade laid into the innocent girl until she ran off crying.

"Jade what the hell is wrong with you." A girls voice came out of nowhere. It was Tori Vega.

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business Vega." Jade said slamming her locker door and running to the janitor's closet. As soon as the door closed Jade slumped to the floor and started to cry. The world around her melted away and all she could do was cry.

Jade was finally snapped out of her crying by someone pushing the door open with her still in front of it. Jade stood and turned to see a very pissed off Tori Vega.

"What do you want Vega. I thought I told you to mind your own business." Jade said putting all her anger into her words trying to force the Latina to leave.

"I hope you're happy. I just got Cat to stop crying after two hours of crying. It took a lot of calming voices, candy and cartoons. I don't know what your problem is but you don't have to be such a fucking gank." Tori yelled at Jade.

"Do you want to know what my fucking problem is Vega. My problem is that I will never be happy again. Nothing will ever be ok again. I won't be ok again." Jade's voice broke and tears started to fall again. "Not without him. Not now that Beck is dead." Jade practically whispered falling back against the wall and pulling her legs to her chest, and crying again.

"Jade that's not funny. You don't joke about people being dead, that is just to far." Tori said to the girl in a disgusted tone.

"I'm not joking. He's dead. He's fucking dead and nothing can bring him back." Jade whimpered.

"How…how is that possible?" Tori asked tears forming in her eyes.

"He was shot." Jade was barely able to keep herself together while talking to the Latina across from her. "I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone." Jade said to the girl who nodded in understanding before standing up and leaving Jade alone in the closet.


	2. Chapter 2

As the final bell rang Jade got up off of the floor and made her way back into the real world. She didn't notice everyone staring at her until Sinjin ran up to her and attempted to giver her a hug.

"I heard the bad news. I'm sorry." He said with his arms open awaiting Jade to accept his gesture. Instead Jade head butted him in the face and walked away now seeing all eyes on her but not because of Sinjin.

Jade stood and looked around until she found her target. She walked up to the girl at her locker and slammed it shut making the girl jump and let out a scream.

"What the fuck Vega. You said you wouldn't tell anyone and now the whole damn school knows. I have a mind to introduce you to my scissors." Jade said pulling them from her waist.

"I didn't tell anyone Jade, I promise." Tori said putting one hand on Jade's and making her lower the scissors. "The police called and Lane announced it to the whole school. I had nothing to do with this I promise." Tori said with sincerity.

"Fine. I'm sorry I blamed you." Jade said before walking to her locker to get her books.

Jade ran out of the building to her car. She knew what she had to do, she had to find her boyfriends killer and end him.

Jade waited until that night and donned her all black attire and broke into the police station to get some clues. She entered the evidence locker but there was nothing useful there. Except for the address of the murder. Jade drove to the address that the file had listed and arrived around twenty minutes later.

The building was an abandoned housing complex with several floors. She started from the top and worked her way down finding nothing until she reached the second floor where she found a door covered in police tape, telling her this was the place. Jade searched around the apartment looking for anything that would tell her what had happened and who had done it.

There was nothing in the apartment but there was one place she hadn't checked, the closet where Beck was killed.

Jade held her breath as she walked toward it fearing what would be behind the door, and to her dismay it was blood and bullet holes. Jade collapsed at the sight but forced herself to look through the closet for something. After a half hour of searching she found exactly what she was looking for.

Jade ran from the apartment complex and threw up in a bush outside. She got into her car and went straight to her next destination, the killer's home.

Jade waited in the house until a dark figure walked in. She had waited a few hours for him to come home and finally he had.

"Hello Sinjin." Jade stated as he turned on the lights shocked at seeing her in his home.

"Well hello Jade" The boy answered as seductively as he could muster. It was a pitiful attempt really.

"I know what you did Sinjin. I don't know why you did." Jade said standing up.

"I don't know what your talking about Jade." Sinjin said giving out a nervous laugh as he reached behind the doorframe. Sinjin started to pull out a shotgun, the same one that killed Beck, but Jade was quicker than him. She threw a knife through his forearm pinning him to the wall as he dropped the shotgun.

"I loved him you sick freak. He proposed to me that night." Jade said tears running down her cheek as she walked toward the boy.

"He didn't deserve you Jade. You are a goddess and he was nothing. I mean come on you guys broke up like every other week." The boy stated before Jade stabbed him in the stomach.

""We weren't perfect but he was mine and I was his." Jade said pulling the knife out.

"You stabbed me. What the fuck." Sinjin cried out.

"Oh it won't kill you. I missed all of you organs. If you apply pressure you will be perfectly fine." Jade told the boy as she turned around.

Sinjin attempted to apply pressure with his free hand but Jade grabbed it and pinned his arm to the wall by stabbing through his hand.

"Oh no Sinjin, you don't get to put pressure or even get out of this situation. You are going to die tonight and you are going to wish that you had never met me." Jade said.

Jade went to the kitchen drawer and took out a potato peeler and walked back to Sinjin.

"This is going to hurt a lot you sick fuck." Jade said before covering his mouth with a towel and peeling off the skin from his forearm several times.

After this Jade took the meat tenderizer, "He carved your name into the wood of the closet you shot him in. He saw you before you killed him."Jade screamed before breaking all of Sinjin's ribs.

To finish him off Jade cut open his throat and pulled his tongue through it and left him hanging on the wall for someone to find.

Jade had left no fingerprints or any evidence that she had ever been there. She went home to start her life over again, with the satisfaction the Beck's killer would never hurt anyone again.


End file.
